The present invention relates to a semiconductor pressure transducer for high pressure, and more particularly to a transducer in which a convex base on which a sensor chip is mounted is air-tightly fixed on a housing while reducing an adverse effect of external stress.
In a conventional high pressure semiconductor pressure transducer, in order to fixed a base in place, which mounts a sensor chip and is made of glass or the like, the base is soldered or welded to an intermediate base member made of metal such as KOVAL.RTM. having substantially the same linear expansion coefficient as that of the base as KOVAL (registered trade mark). Then, such intermediate base member is fixed to a housing or the like.
The above-mentioned conventional fixture means is complicated in shape or is inferior in working property because stress caused by heat in an environmental portion must be prevented from being applied to the sensor chip. Inversely, if the shape of the fixture means is simplified, stress will be applied to the sensor chip, resulting in degradation in temperature characteristics.